The Biomedical Instrumentation Core, under the direction of Dr. Goldhaber, will provide support for the design, assembly and maintenance of instrumentation used in each of the SCOR projects. The Core's physical plant, the UCLA Biomedical Instrument Facility, is housed in the UCLA Center for the Health Sciences Building and is readily accessible to the SCOR investigators. In its capacity as UCLA's Biomedical Instrument Facility, the Core has extensive experience providing biomedical instrumentation services for scientists and physicians. The Core personnel have extensive experience and have designed and constructed many of the instruments currently being utilized by the SCOR investigators. Consequently, the Core is primed to perform an essential troubleshooting function. A major advantage of the Biomedical Instrument Core is its ability to manufacture instrumentation at substantial savings compared to commercially available equipment, and to provide custom- designed equipment which is not commercially available. The added benefit of in-house consultation with the personnel who designed and fabricated the device is also a significant advantage. The anticipated usage of the Core by the various Projects is as follows: Project 1: 15%, Project 2: 25%, Project 3: 5%, Project 4: 30%, and Project 5: 25%.